Storage devices such as turntables are generally known for storing food or food-related items (and sometimes are referred to a “lazy-susan”). Known turntables include a base and a top rotatably mounted to the base by a bearing arrangement. The top for such known turntables may include a plurality of spaced apart layers and is typically configured to rotate to provide access to a particular item which may be located anywhere on the top (i.e., without having to move other items) or to allow one to browse the items being stored on the top.
However, known turntables have several disadvantages. For example, many known turntables are difficult to rotate in “crowded” storage areas because objects stored adjacent to the turntable interfere with the rotation of the top. Additionally, the tops for known turntables can become dislocated from the base when such adjacent objects interfere with the top. Further, user interfaces on known turntables are not easily accessible or operable by the user, and are not separate from (and may come in contact with) stored items (which may include raw meats, unpackaged foods, etc.). Further, known turntables become increasingly difficult to use when debris (e.g., crumbs, liquids, etc.) accumulates around the bearing arrangement and interferes (i.e., gums-up) with its ability to rotate.
To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable turntable that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.